Your s Forever
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una tarde invernal, donde todos los deseos se cumplen para una pareja.


**Your´s Forever:** **Hola, Camaradas, aquí estoy de nuevo y con otra de mis parejas favoritas, el Starco :3, Marco y Star, he querido darles esta recompensa de mi parte, ya que he el crossover de esta serie con WatchDogs tuve que borrarla porque no sabía cómo continuarla, lo siento mucho, he estado muy ocupado y tuve que borrar algunas, pero por ahí la vuelva a reescribir.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal, ésta pertenece a su respectivo dueño y empresa, mi objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Hacía frío en las calles de aquella ciudad, era un día de finales de Febrero, la Primavera pronto llegaría la Primavera, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva temporada en la que las flores despertarían de su largo sueño y en aquella tarde nevada, una chica rubia, procedente de otra dimensión, se hallaba caminando por el parque con aquel joven de cabellos castaños, protegidos muy bien del frío y aprovechando la calma que reinaba en aquel lugar.

\- Es tan bello el Invierno, me recuerda tanto a Mewni. Recordaba aquella rubia, cuyo nombre era Star Butterfly, quien iba tomada de la mano de su novio, Marco Díaz.

\- Sí, pero aquí es distinto, hay algo muy especial en este sitio. Mencionó el moreno, quien iba tomado de la mano de ella y sin separarse por ningún momento de la rubia.

\- ¿En qué sentido?. Preguntó Star y el muchacho le pidió que la acompañara por un sendero que llevaba hasta un sendero, en donde éste llevó hasta un lago congelado, allí fue la pareja.

* * *

Se sentaron en un tronco de árbol caído, mirando hacia su reflejo en el hielo, la calma que reinaba en aquel lugar, el silencio, los pájaros que cantaban, mientras que más atrás se podía escuchar a las personas que pasaban, las pocas que habían allí y se divertían, Star miraba a su amado chico, el cual tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y ella también, sus manos querían juntarse pero se evitaban por miedo a que hicieran algo tonto, sin embargo se unieron, un poco tembloroso para Marco pero él había elegido su camino.

\- ¿Sabes, Star?. Le llamó el mexicano.

\- ¿Sí?. Preguntó ella con esa cálida y dulce sonrisa.

\- La verdad, al principio, me parecías muy rara cuando llegaste a la Tierra, era...bueno extraño contigo, pero con el correr del tiempo, este lazo que uno sabe que existe, hizo sus efectos y de ahí empezaron muchos cambios en la vida tuya y en la mía, todo sumamente rápido. Decía el muchacho, mientras que la rubia lo oía con atención.

\- ¿Sí?. Continúa. Pidió la chica.

\- Con lo de Jackie, bueno...eso...sé que fui un tonto al tratarte solo de amigo y cuando expresaste tus sentimientos hacia ti, yo no hice nada para detenerte, me sentía un completo idiota al estar ahí parado mientras que te ibas. [Siguió hablando el joven, cosa que al oír el nombre de aquella muchacha, Star ahogó ese sentimiento de celos.] Cometí errores tan torpes que me avergüenzo muchísimo. Señaló Marco, llevándose las manos a la nuca y quedando con la mirada baja.

\- Marco. Quedó ella sorprendida por semejante arrepentimiento.

\- Jackie y yo quedamos como amigos, tú eres a la que verdaderamente amo y me dolería mucho dejarte. Mencionó él, mientras que tomaba a la joven de las manos.

Star sonrió, sabía bien que esas palabras venían desde lo más profundo del corazón de su amado Marco, él no mentiría nunca y además comprendía bien la situación por la que tanto habían pasado.

\- Quisiera que este día jamás terminara, porque estar contigo es algo...no solo es algo especial, sino que es estupendo, Marco. Respondió la rubia, quien se recostaba en las piernas del muchacho y él acariciaba sus cabellos.

Podía sentir esa suavidad, esa dulzura que provenía de la Princesa de Mewni, quien no lo soltaba por nada en el Mundo, estaban unidos, se amaban y cuando se miraron a los ojos, las mejillas de ambos chicos pasaron de su color natural al carmesí característico de cuando uno está enamorado.

\- Star. Le llamó el moreno.

\- ¿Sí; Marco?. Preguntó ella, sin dejar de mirarlo a sus ojos.

Inmediatamente sus labios se unieron bajo un tierno beso, sellando para siempre todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel baile, todo el asunto de Jackie quedaba atrás, su amor era una fortaleza inexpugnable y que nadie se atrevería a tomarlos por sorpresa. Star se abrazó con fuerza a Marco, a quien no lo soltaba por nada en el Mundo, mientras que apoyaba su cabeza contra el pecho del muchacho y podía sentir su corazón latir.

\- Te amo, Star. Dijo el moreno, quien la abrazó y pudo sentir las lágrimas de emoción que provenían de los ojos de la Princesa.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Marco. Finalizó la rubia con emoción, mientras que en aquellos momentos, comenzaba a nevar sobre el parque.

\- Juntos por siempre. Hizo la pareja aquella promesa de amor, en la que nadie los separaría nunca jamás.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Este pequeño One-Shot siempre quise hacerlo, remarcar que esta es una de las parejas más tiernas de la serie, junto con otras, por eso quería hacer el intento, así que ¿cómo les pareció?. Acepto sugerencias para próximas historias de esta serie :). Cuídense.**


End file.
